The Passion Rune
by OOT Link Lover
Summary: [Sui.V] When the civil war is over, what is to happen with the new Comander's knight, Lyon, when she stumbles upon a secret that everyone else knew but her? Rated for later chapters to come [Prince x Lyon] in progress is possible to read and review?


NOTE: This is my first fantiction on Suikoden. I was planning on writing one over Chris and Nash or perhaps Chris and Percival (both couples looked cute) from Suikoden III, but I never got around to it. Besides, this one is much better because 1. There are a lot of humorous spills from the game I could put in it. And 2. because there is no other contradictions for this couple.

To confirm some doubts, I do own the game. I've played it once through and now I'm playing it again. So if you don't like what I'm writing, at least you know now where I get my information: THE GAME.

(-Spoiler- Stop reading this note AND the story if you don't want to know what happens in the game. You have been warned...)

The relationship between the prince, Faroush (I named him Pike in my game file), and Lyon is completely from my own imagination. Not to say that there aren't hints from the game itself that they may, in fact, like/love each other. However, I had to state that because some people were ranting on me and my opinions.

(The name "Faroush" is the one Konami used in their game. More importantly, though, it's the name that the creators use in the novels/writings of the prince. Oh, and for the sake of you knowing, I named the army Rune and the castle Twilight. Ha, look at my pathetic naming skills!)

Two years seem to have quickly slipped away since the 'rebel' incident. Before long, things were back to normal. Armes, however, was a relied onto nation and the once rejected and fleeing Beavers and Droves were stating their name into the world. Tunnels and dams seemed to pile up and along the Fietis River while the elves came to Lunas more often to visit family. Stormfist and Rainwall were no longer looked upon as highly as the nobility of both families had been dwindled to nothing. Other cites such as Haud and Estrise remained the same like before the war.

Even friends had somewhat changed. It was a shock to most of the castle, and mainly Toma, to see Georg with both eyes in tact. "But I thought you said to the prince that you had gotten a bad hit to the eye," Toma had asked. And as Georg had answered to Faroush, "I never said I lost my vision though." Toma still lives to this day, under the instruction of a new teacher, in hopes to become a Queen's knight, with the phrase the prince had given to him that Georg passed to him, "An eye patch is a constant reminder not to get over confident." Sometimes, even, Toma would be seen with a bandana tied around his head slinging over one eye. Throughout the day, it would switch if he felt it pressuring down too much on one. Though, this didn't last long anyway; by noon, he always took it off because he had bumped into too many walls. By now, he has become more mature and finds other ways to remind himself of Georg's wise words.

In the topic of Toma becoming a Queen's knight, it wasn't at all a surprise that Lyon advanced to become the youngest known to Falena. She, along with Faroush, were the main knights. When the two first were appointed, it was their duty to find new knights; seeing how two had died, the prince's father was murdered by his own mother, Galleon retired to go back to Lordlake, Kyle ran off, and Georg wanted to travel. Lyon, Faroush, and Miakis were the only ones left. But, to one, finding new knights was not the first priority. It wasn't anything new that there was something Lyon was hiding. But it certainly, now, was obvious.

Perhaps it was just an old habit, but Lyon on the first weeks of knight's duty, was seen following the prince around everywhere. Just like before, she would wait at those moments when the prince needn't to relive himself, talk personally, or sleep. But every other moment, Lyon was like glue to the prince's side. So much so, that Miakis made a public complaint about it in front of Faroush, Lym, and a few others who may have been visiting Sol-Falena at that given moment.

"Why are you ALWAYS with him, Lyon?"

"What do you mean, Miakis?" Lyon asked, coming to the prince's side to address properly. "I'm SUPPOSED to be with him, don't you recall?"

"Maybe YOU don't recall but you were advanced to a higher status. You are no longer the prince's bodyguard. Instead, both you and I are just knights. The prince, now, has taken the duty to watch the queen while you and I are to protect Sol-Falena."

"Miakis, you don't know that for sure. For all you know, there's a bodyguard for the queen's bodyguard."

"So what am I? YOUR bodyguard!"

"No, that's not what I meant-"

" Lyon, just listen to me. You can't just follow the prince so likely anymore; it's not your duty."

"And tell me why not, Miakis," Lyon demanded, a hint of anger in her tone.

"Alright I will. For one, your title to protect him is expired. There's no reason for enemy's just to go against you now instead of the prince. You may get hurt by trying to protect him. And second of all, the citizens of Sol-Falena may begin to have their suspicions. Not that the prince isn't important, but the people would like to feel safe and know that you are concentrated on protecting them. Leave the queen's protection to the prince and leave his protection to himself." Miakis wrinkled her nose a tad and turned hastily away from Lyon and Faroush. Hopefully she had made the impression she had hoped to. Lucky for her, it had. Right as Miakis was out of sight, Lyon was out of the prince's view as well, already in the halls close to her quarters.

By now, it was long after that event. Lym was a little more mature and so was everyone else in the castle. Lyon had followed Miakis word and stopped following the prince the next day. Now, she is only seen at banquets, gatherings, or knights meetings; even then, she is known not to speak.

That is, until the most recent of meetings…

"There seem to be a few problems gathering in the central market lately. Do you suppose an uprising?"

"No, not it's not that serious, Miakis. It's nothing the queen's knights to get ruffled over,"

"Good point, Hason," Miakis smiled. Three knights had been appointed by now, two by the prince and one by Miakis. Hason, the first recruited was the easiest to mold into the new job. From normal city man to knight, Hason was almost life Ferid. Tall, pretty, around twenty-five and everything but married, he reminded the seniors of Kyle, too, "Though, it wouldn't hurt if we did have SOMEONE look into it," Miakis continued.

"Have Radclive patrol the area," Hason smiled.

"You must be joking," the male, apparently Radclive, sneered. "Me in the streets for mere, petty discrepancy? I hope you kid."

"He's right, Hanson. Radclive doesn't suit well in the streets coming from nobility. It's probably better fit for you or me," a young woman spoke slowly.

"Fiona, are you seriously offering to go? You'll be wasting your time."

The woman nodded. "Both you and I are not from Sol-Falena but from much poorer nations. It would be best for one of us to go. If you consider my opinion an offering, I suppose you're considering correctly."

A deep sigh came from Hason. "I'll look like the bad guy if I merely accept your offer without any compassion." He turned to face Faroush and smiled. "Instead, I'll go into town this afternoon and ask questions."

The prince nodded, given a weak smile as well, like he always did, and then faced the rest of the knights. "Anymore conflicts worth speaking of?" Miakis asked. The knights were silent as they looked around. None seemed to have anything worth the knights' time or energy. "In that case, let us excuse ourselves and return to our duties." Nodding, the group exited the room back to their posts.

At least, all except for two.

As Lyon was exiting the room second to last, a land gripped around her arm. Shocked, she turned to view into the prince's eyes, blue and quite stern. To her surprise, a sound rang through her ear that she hadn't her so close for a very long time. The sound seemed to spell out something. Instead, Lyon came to reality that it was words. And those words were, "We need to talk."

That's it for now. I'll wirte more later. Note to the readers, the three new knights are my own creations-not from the game. Just thought you should know.


End file.
